


Take Two

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x19 fix it, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: A slight rewrite to the Olicity scene at the end of 6x19. When Felicity comes home after seeing the explosion and is looking for Oliver. What if the couple had had a real conversation.





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> I haven't written for such a long time. But I had a little inspiration after watching 6x19. 
> 
> I, like a lot of us (I think), was pretty frustrated after watching 6x19 and the Olicity scene at the end of the ep. I wasn't a huge fan of the way the writing in the show went and how Oliver sort of brushed off Felicity's concerns. 
> 
> So, I fixed it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice shook as she called out into their dark, and seemingly empty apartment. She pushed the door open, stumbling slightly as she quickly made her way inside. Her mind raced with fear as she scrambled to pick up the remote. She turned the TV on, immediately finding the news reporting on the explosion. A low buzzing sound filled her ears as the newscaster continued reporting.  
  
“There are no survivors…”  
  
Felicity grabbed her tablet from the table, quickly opening her tracking program, desperate to find any sign of Oliver.   
  
“Please. Come on,” she begged as she waited for the program to locate her husband. It seemed to be running at a glacier pace. Please, Oliver, she thought. Where are you?   
  
“Hey you.”  
  
The familiar timber of Oliver’s voice came from behind her. It startled her out of her thoughts.   
  
“Oh my God,” Felicity gasped, filled with relief and raced towards him. She was desperate to touch him, to be sure he was really there.   
  
“You okay?” he questioned as she threw her arms around him.   
  
Felicity took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent. “I saw the explosion on the news,” Felicity rambled, her voice was full of emotion. “And you were right in the middle of it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Oliver replied, he pulled back to look at her. “I fired a grappling hook and flew, backwards, right out of there. I’m fine.”  
  
There was a hint nonchalance in Oliver’s voice as he explained his account of the events, which caused Felicity to take a small step back.   
  
“Well, I’m not.” Frustration leaked into her tone. “Worrying about you out here is,” her voice cracked as she recalled the fear that she had felt since initially seeing the explosion. “Well, it’s completely different than worrying about you in the bunker.”  
  
“Right, because in the bunker you feel like you can make a difference,” Oliver supplied, as if he understood what she was attempting to say.   
  
“I can make a difference. I can,” Felicity insisted. Oliver opened his mouth to interrupt, but she continued. “I can make a difference. I can deploy back up. I can… I don’t know. I can do something, but out here… I’m helpless out here.” Felicity trailed off, unable to keep the emotions that were coursing through her body at bay.   
  
“You’re not helpless anywhere. Ever,” Oliver stated, his voice was sure and steady.   
  
Felicity sighed, but came out more like a sob.   
  
“And I’m not helpless either. Alright?” Oliver didn’t wait for a response. He turned and pointed behind him towards William’s room, who was sleeping and blissfully unaware of the events and fear that Felicity had experienced. “I made a promise, to that guy in there: I would always come back.”  
  
“Well, William made a good point, you coming back, it’s not always gonna be your decision,” Felicity bit out. The fear she had be feeling was fading, but it was quickly being replaced by anger and frustration towards Oliver and the way he seemed to be brushing off her concerns.   
  
“William does make good points. But I made the promise anyway,” Oliver continued. “I’m making the same promise to you. Right here and now. Felicity, I will always come back.”   
  
Felicity took a step towards Oliver, momentarily caught up in his vow, but then she paused. She closed her eyes tightly as a rush of anger flowed through her. She took a few steps back and shook her head.   
  
“No,” she ground out. “No! You don’t get to do that.”  
  
“What?” Oliver questioned, his face riddled with confusion. He tried to step towards her, but Felicity held her hands out, stopping him from coming any closer.  
  
“That! This!” Felicity seethed. “You don’t get to brush off my concerns and make promised that you don’t know if you can keep. You’ve promised that before, remember, with Ra’s? You said you’d come back. And you… you broke it then. It’s not fair. It’s not fair.”  
  
“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice was full of concern. “That was different. With Ra’s… It won’t be like that this time.”  
  
Felicity shook her head, causing Oliver to stop talking. She paced in front of him. Her arms were crossed over her chest, as if that could somehow help hold herself together. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.   
  
“You don’t know what it was like,” she whispered. She finally looked up at Oliver, her eyes full of tears. “When I saw the explosion on TV and they said they didn’t know if you had made it… I was so scared. I’ve never felt like that before. Knowing that I hadn’t been there, there was nothing I could do. Nothing.”   
  
Felicity made her way over to the couch. She collapsed to the seat as her shaking legs gave out from under her. She felt exhausted, every part of her body ached. She felt worst than she did after a workout with John. She pulled her knees up to her chest, making herself as small as possible.   
  
Oliver took a few steps towards her, hovering a few feet away, unsure if she wanted him any closer.   
  
“I didn't know what to do,” Felicity continued, her voice soft. “How would I tell William? He’s already lost his mother, and now… There was no sign of you. And your tracker, my program couldn’t find you. And I don’t have the same tech out here.”  
  
“But I’m fine,” Oliver tried to reassure her.  
  
“But I didn’t know that.” Felicity’s voice cracked as tears slipped down her cheeks. She rubbed roughly at her cheeks, willing the tears to stop. “I didn’t know and it was like Ra’s all over again.”  
  
Oliver hesitantly took a step towards her, he nervously rubbed his fingers together at his side, a gesture that Felicity hadn’t seen in a long time. She nodded, granting him permission to sit next to her on the couch.   
  
“When I’m in the bunker, I can help,” Felicity chose her words carefully. She tried to put her racing and jumbled thoughts into words that Oliver would understand. She was grateful that he was remaining silent, allowing her the time she needed. “It might not seem like much, but I never realized how much I needed it. The comfort of being on comms. Knowing immediately if you’re safe, or where you are. I rely on it.”  
  
Oliver slowly edged closer and took one of Felicity’s smaller hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. He didn’t speak, instead, waited for her to continue.   
  
“You told me that once,” Felicity whispered. “That you needed me, that you relied on me, remember?”  
  
Oliver nodded numbly.   
  
“And I don’t understand what’s changed,” Felicity shrugged her shoulders helplessly. “I don’t understand why you feel like you have to go after Diaz alone. I know we don’t trust Rene and Curtis, and Dig is mad, but we have other friends. Other people that could help. Going it alone has never worked. Even if it is only us now, we’ve always been better together than not.”  
  
Oliver sighed, he leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.   
  
There was a moment of silence between the couple.   
  
Felicity curled her body around Oliver, resting her head on his chest, taking comfort in the steady beat of his heart. Grateful for the sound, not wanting to think about how close she had been to never hearing the sound again.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Oliver relented, his voice was soft. He ran his fingers through Felicity’s ponytail. She looked up at him, but didn’t move from her position, she waited for him to continue.   
  
“I do rely on you,” he swore. “I have since the day I walked into your office, but this… I know you don’t understand. I don’t even know if I understand it. But I need to do this alone. I need to take Diaz down alone.”   
  
Felicity sighed heavily, disappointment flooded her body, she tried to pull away, but Oliver held her close.  
  
“Please,” he whispered. “Please understand.”  
  
“Understand what?” Felicity grumbled. “Your insane need to sacrifice yourself? Understand that this might very well get you killed?”  
  
“Felicity, I promised,” Oliver started.   
  
“No,” Felicity interrupted. She stood up forcefully, pulling out of Oliver’s hold. “No more promises. I’m not a child, you can’t throw some shiny promise at me and make me believe that it’s true.”  
  
“That’s not what I’m trying to do,” Oliver shook his head, he looked pleadingly up at Felicity. “What do you want me to say?”  
  
“I want you to say that I can help you. That I can be in the bunker when you’re off hunting Diaz. That we’re still a team,” Felicity listed off.   
  
“Of course we’re still a team.” Oliver replied. “Me wanting to do this alone doesn’t change that.”  
  
“Doesn’t it?” Felicity shook her head, she sat back down next to Oliver.  
  
“Never,” Oliver swore. He took Felicity’s left hand, running his thumb over her wedding band. “This makes us a team forever.”  
  
“Just not in the bunker,” Felicity concluded, some of the fight leaving her body. “Not against Diaz.”  
  
“Not this time,” Oliver agreed. “This won’t be forever. I’ll take down Diaz and then you’ll be back in the bunker, in my ear, guiding me, helping me.”  
  
“Fine,” Felicity relented. She stood up, stretching her tired limbs over her head. She reached out to Oliver, pulling him off the couch, she led him towards their bedroom. Oliver followed, glad that they seemed to have come to an agreement.  
  
“But when you finally come to your senses. And you will. And you realize that you need me and you can’t take Diaz down on your own. Because you can’t. I get to say I told you so,” Felicity compromised. “And after a lot of grovelling and telling how I was right and you were wrong. I’ll help. Because we both know that I’m the brains of our operation."


End file.
